zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Patriot Missile Battery
Introduction The Patriot is an anti-armor and anti-air defensive structure used by both Generals Granger and Alexander although it comes into different variants for both generals. Overview The MIM-104 Patriot SAM (Surface-to-Air-Missile) system was the first of its kind to be manufactured by the US Military back in the early 1980s but it made its baptism of fire during the Gulf War in 1991, where it gained a certain notoriety by allegedly intercepting over 40 Iraqi Scud missiles, then during the 2003 Iraq War. This defense system seems to be an efficient anti-air weapon but it can also deal damage to tanks. The Patriot consists of a rectangular-shaped SAM turret installed on a cube with metal rods connecting the turret to a flat square support base that can fire four anti-vehicle and aircraft missiles at a time and in a decently high rate of fire. It is also very mobile as the turret can spin fast in order to take down its next target as quickly as possible after having eliminated the previous one. It is very effective against aircrafts - they can't escape its projectiles unless they are equipped with missile-jamming technology - and vehicles. The turret also has a unique ability to relay targets on each other if they are close enough, slightly increasing its range. Such a weapon proves useful for General Granger who relies a lot on air superiority as well as for General Alexander who has converted its warheads into EMP so that enemy aircraft and vehicles would be dealt with in no time. Furthermore, like all American structures, the Patriot can repair itself with its nanobots on its armour and can be upgraded with either a Repair Drone for quicker repair or a Scout Drone to detect stealth units. The turret can be upgraded with Emitters that emit a neutron radiation (possibly, the radioactive source is imported from China) to quickly kill infantry via radioactive poisoning and EMP Warheads to stop enemy vehicles dead in their tracks or even shut down an enemy aircraft. Beware though: the Patriot is a Tier 1 defence structure and as such it is fragile (the Zhu Rong would end it in one shot), it is also power hungry (3 points) and ineffective against infantry. Besides, if the enemy attacks your base with ECM weaponry, the Patriot's retaliation will be nullified and rendered useless. You better call in some aircrafts like F-18 Hornets or helicopters like Comanches/Thors to back up the Patriot. Infantry will also help a lot so do not overlook them. Assessment Pros: * Effective against aircraft and vehicles. * EMP version does an even quicker job when upgraded. * Can rely target location to other Patriot Missile Systems, allowing them to fire beyond normal range. * Early game defensive structure. * Can repair itself like most other USA structures. Cons: * Not very durable for a defensive structure. * Ineffective against infantry due to its mediocre damage and fire rate. Although Alexander can fix it with Irradiator upgrade. * Vulnerable to rush tactics. * Consumes 3 points of power. * Highly ineffective against ECM and PDL. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Structures Category:Defensive Structures